Chandler x reader lemon
by shypangirl0021
Summary: Chandler sees his best friend who is you. While he visits her, things happen...


This story is one of my originals on tumblr. It might be bad but I haven't written a story in awhile so here it is...

Chandler Riggs Smut

(You are best friends with Chandler and he has been ignoring you for a long time. But then he comes back and ohhhhhh)

(yn) pov

God I fucking miss him so much. But he was too busy with work and his girlfriend that he can't even text his own best friend. I mean like he hasn't texted me in two months and I'm worried. I know he is 16 and i'm probably been forgotten but I just want the old Chandler back. I lay on my bed andl tears run down my face. I liked him for a very long time and it hurts to feel forgotten about. I cuddle in a ball and start crying. I wish he didn't start acting and he would still be here. I'm lonely and I need someone to talk to. IN school I'm weird girl in school and no one wants to talk to me and im pretty small. I have b cups and im in eleventh grade. I'm just different and i have no other friends. I close my eyes and started to drift to sleep. Then i heard my phone go off. It was Chandler. My eyes widen and i read the text.

Chandler* hey (yn) im so sorry i haven't texted you in forever. Im just dealing with alot and I need to talk to you. Can I come over?

I sat there suprised that he finally texted me but i was so angry. Then I heard another text. I opened it.

Chandler* too late im already here. I really need to talk to you.

I heard a knock on the door. I open it and saw him. He has changed so much since I last seen him. I looked up at him and frowned.

Chandler " oh is that how i get a hello from my best friend."

He started to hug me back but I backed up. He looked surprised.

Chandler" hey whats wrong. Aren;t you glad to see me.

I looked down and tears started to fall. i yelled.

" really you haven't texted me in two months and didn't care i was doing alright. But when you have a problem and just come back and ask for help. Do you even care about me?? Because it seem like you don't."

I look up at him and he looked hurt. Tears were about to fall from his beautiful blue eyes. My heart sank.

Chandler" well if this is how you feel then i will just leave"

He started to turn around but I grabbed his arm. He turn to see me.

"Please don't leave again. I need you Chandler. Im so lonely."

He wraps his arms around me and pulled so close to him. I started crying in his jacket. He started rubbing my head and was shushing me.

Chandler" I could never leave you (YN) you are my best friend. Yes i had a girlfriend but she wasn't as important then the person who i grew up with."

He started pushing me into the house and was still hugging me. Then he picked me up and put me on the couch. He sat by me and was rubbing my back. I was so confused.

" wait you are single what happened" Chandler" well she cheated on me with some other actor and was using me to get into famous places."

He looked so sad when he said that

"oh chandler im so sorry."

He hugged me and was still rubbing my back.

Chandler " but i missed you so much i missed just hanging out with you."

He pulled away from me and then kissed me. His lips were so soft and kissable. I was shocked about what was happening but then wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. I started to lay on my back and he got on top of me and licked my bottom lip. I didn't grant him permission. Then he moved his hand to my small butt and grabbed it. I gasped and he took his chance. His tongue felt so good and weird. We fought over dominance. He won of course. Then he started to move down to my neck. He found my sweet spot and abused it. He bit at it and sucked on it, leaving love bites there. I moaned and pulled on his hair. He brought him self to my lips again to brushed them against mine. I whimpered, wanting him to kiss me so badly. He chuckled and started at my shirt. His hand snaked underneath it and stop at my bra. I moaned at the feeling of his hands. He stared at me and started pulling up the shirt. I slowly took it off and he started kissing me again. He started massaging my breasts and i moaned into the kiss. he chuckled and moved his hands to my bra. He looked me in the eyes and i nodded, giving him permission to do it. He unclipped while still looking at me. He then started moving my bra down. I started covering myself up but he grabbed my hands and moved them. Then he started kiss my boobs. I could feel my stomach tensing up. He started giving my stomach butterfly kisses intill he reached my leggings. He looked back up at me and started pulling them down. I gasps as the cold air hit my thighs. The cuts and scars were scatter all over them. He started kissing my scars and put his hand closer up my thigh. I started breathing fast and closed my eyes.

Chandler" (Yn) look at me"

I open my eyes and met his. He started kissing my inner thigh. Then He started kissing me over my boy shorts. I whimpered and trembled. He started licking it over my shorts. The friction was driving me crazy. His tongue would hit my clit and he would rubbed his tongue around it. My breaths hicked and i started panting. He smiled into it and started pulling his face to my face. He kissed my lips harder and his finger went underneath my short and started rubbing my clit. I moaned into the kiss and felt a weird feeling in my boy shorts. It was kinda uncomfortable but I ignored it. His fingers traced my slit over and over again. My breaths were getting really fast and loud. He went to my neck and started kissing me again. I moved my hands to his pants zipper. He jerked his head back up and stared into my eyes. I slowly started unzipping his pants and once i was done, i grabbed him and started rubbing him through his boxers. He lifted his head back and grunted. His fingers were still at my entrance and he put one of his long fingers in. I jumped that the feeling and stopped breathing for a second. He started doing it slowly and then started thrusting his finger inside me. I whimpered because i wanted more then just fingers. He pulled them out and licked them. I kept palming his length and he made a low moan. That just turned me on even more. I stared into his eyes and snuck my hand in his boxers. He flinched at the feeling of my touch. I wrapped my hand around his length and slowly started pumping him. He gasped and closed his eyes. I started going faster and faster.

Chandler* Shit (Yn) oh god i think i gonna

I stopped before he could do that. He whimpered. I made him get on his back and i got on top of him. I leaned down so I could be at mouth level with him. I looked at him and kitten licked the tip. He hissed and threw his head back. I slowly wrapped my lips around him and started going up and down on him. he grabbed the back of my head and started pushing my head down. I gagged and started doing it softly . I swirled me tongue around length as a bobbed my head up and down. A moan slips through his lips and I look up at him. I slowly crawled back to his lips and kissed him gingerly. I could tell he wanted more and I will gladly give him what he wants. I started grinding my hips to him and that made him grab my butt and pushed it hard on him. I could feel his length in between my legs. I looked at his beautiful blue eyes and slowly grabbed his length. I put it to my entrance and slowly let it go in me. I throw my head back with a loud moan and he made a low grunt from the movement. I finally had him all the in me and I slowly rolled my hips. He bucked his with mine and hit the spot. I yelp and places my hands against his chest. I started riding him. Chandler *fuck (yn) you feel so good. Please keep doing that baby. Im moaning short and quiet moans a d whispers. (yn) * Chandler I'm getting….. C.. L.. One. Chandler *me too sexy I feel my organism go through my body and then Boom. I cum all over him. He keeps bucking his hips but this are slowly and messy. Chandler *fuck Then he cums in me. I slowly get off him and lay on my back. I was panting really hard. He races me and wraps his arms around my waist. He looked really tired. I roll over to see him and looked into his eyes. (yn) * hey you wanna se if you can spend the night. He smiled and nodded. He snuggled his face in to my boobs and chuckled. Chandler*that is a real hello I would say. Hey (yn) i have a question. I look down at him and nodded. Chandler * would you like to be my girlfriend and best friend. I brought his race to mine and kissed him. Chandler * I take that as a yes.


End file.
